Speak Now
by GayKisses
Summary: Adam is marrying Kurt. But will Blaine change that? Song Fic: Speak Now By Taylor Swift features Klaine and whatever adam and kurt ship name is. I wouldn't know i dont ship them.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was marrying Adam on November 9th. I don't think Kurt remembers thats our day. That day back in high school was the day my life changed for the better. All i did was mess everything up. That could be us getting married, going to Paris for a honeymoon. We could of had it all.

Fiddling with the invitation on the way i noticed something. It said "The day i met the love of my life." He met Adam in January. Was he talking about me? Finally the taxi stopped and i got out and paid the man.

As i walked in I could tell Kurt designed everything. I always knew he had a good taste. Everybody started to enter and get their seats. I see Adam walking down the isle to get in position. Why can't that be me up there?

As the music started to play everyone stood. Burt was walking Kurt down the isle. Kurt looked beautiful like he always does. As soon as Kurt was in position everyone sat down. As the vows went on the preist said "If you do not feel the couple should be married speak now or forever hold your peace." This was my cue as i stood up with my guitar and coughed. Everyone was looking at me now as i began to sing.

Blaine:

I am not the kind of should be rudely barging in. On a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy. Who should be marrying the wrong girl.

Kurt looked up and all i saw was those beautiful blue eyes staring at me.

This is surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the backdoor Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged And the organ starts to **play** A song that sounds like a death march

And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be

She floats down the a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me (Don't you?)

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said "speak now"

Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow Your time is running out And they said, "speak now"

Oh Oh Oh! ( say a single vow... )

I hear the preacher say"Speak now or forever hold your peace"There's the silence, there's my last chance stand up with shaking hands All eyes on me

Horrified looks from Everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you.

I am not the kind of girl Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion But you are not the kind of boy Who should be marrying the wrong girl!

( Ha! )

So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door

Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "speak now!"

And you say Let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out Of my tux at the back door

Baby, I didn't say my vows So glad you were around when they said Speak Now

Kurt slowly walked over to me. He looked pissed. Once he got to me the biggest smile appeared on his face. He gave me the biggest hug. He turned and said "Im sorry Adam but the weddings off also Blaine now if you ruin our wedding today even more you're dead. I planted a big fat juicy kiss on my now boyfriend? Fiance? I don't care as long as i have him.

10 months later:

"Blaine I can't believe you actually did that." said Kurt.

"Well if I didn't we wouldnt be married right now." I answered.

"True and everything worked out I got the love of my life back "Kurt said.

"Me too" I said.

"And we will live happily ever after" Kurt said.

"Like in the movies"

"Just like the movies"


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years later

Who would of know that one risky move can change your life forever .

I have a family. Kurt, me , Elizabeth (6 year old daughter), and Everett (6 year old son).

6 years ago when the twins came into our life was the best day ever. We never could of had them without Rachel, literally. Then a few month ago we got Margret Thatcher Dog. Also Kurt is a fashion designer and im a music producer. Our own little crazy family.

All this because i speak now.


End file.
